Good Company
by Soot
Summary: Castiel was having a hard time adjusting. Sat alone in the motel room his mind whirled around all the possibilities that could befall him; demons seeking knowledge, angels wanting revenge, Dean Winchester abandoning him.


Title: Good Company

Summary: [Slash] Castiel was having a hard time adjusting. Sat alone in the motel room his mind whirled around all the possibilities that could befall him; demons seeking knowledge, angels wanting revenge, Dean Winchester abandoning him.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: I love sick days. I don't have to go to school! This means I can write all day and blow a nice big raspberry at homework.

…

Castiel was having a hard time adjusting.

Sat alone in the motel room his mind whirled around all the possibilities that could befall him; demons seeking knowledge, angels wanting revenge, Dean Winchester abandoning him.

In every sense he was human. He had lost his grace, his brothers and sisters wanted him dead or appeared to want that outcome and his existence had so far been down to Dean and Sam helping him.

Castiel flexed his fingers. The last job Dean and Sam went on was nearly disastrous because of him. He nearly got them all killed and he was convinced Dean was not only furious with him, but wanted him gone. Dean had done an awful lot of shouting at him after they had all survived by some miraculous luck, but Castiel did not think Dean's anger ended there.

As his mind swam with the memories of what happened and his imagination ran wild, Dean walked into the motel room. Castiel looked at him waiting for additional punishment to be dealt.

Dean however felt awful for treating Castiel as he had. When he had calmed down he realised his actions had been harsh and undeserving. Castiel hadn't meant anything by his actions; he thought he was doing right and Dean felt for sure that Castiel looked the most hurt he had ever seen him when he was yelling at him like there was no tomorrow. Dean figured he owed him at least an apology.

Dean was about to apologies for his actions when he noticed that Castiel's eyes were wide and full of fear. This shocked Dean; it was a side he had never seen before from Castiel, a side where Castiel look so vulnerable,lost and confused.

Castiel looked terrified.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean finally asked watching Castiel carefully. Castiel just continued to look at him, his blue eyes glassy. "Cas, talk to me".

"Please Dean – tell me what to do!" Castiel pleaded in a sudden outburst, rushing forward and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Please. I don't know what to do please tell me what to do you always know what to do everything seems to come out all right for you please make these decisions for me I'm just going to get people killed I..."

"Cas!" Dean placed a hand around the back of Castiel's neck and the sudden contact of Dean's hot hand against Castiel's cold skin stopped Castiel from ranting on further. "Relax! Chill man!"

"Dean ..."

"Cas. I'm here for ya and you know that". Dean assured Castiel. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can sure as hell be behind you in what ever you decide; and I'm sorry that I shot my mouth off at you – you didn't deserve that".

A single tear escaped its captivity and rolled silently down Castiel's cheek with Dean's apology.

Dean caught sight of the light shimmering in the tear as it progressed down Castiel's pale cheek, but chose not to say anything. Castiel was experiencing a deluge of human emotion and Dean knew it was of _his_ own making. That and it was his fault Castiel had fallen and lost his grace. He was the one who led Castiel in to doubt, and eventually disobedience which led to the angels hunting him down. Dean knew first hand what angels were capable off, and the thought of Castiel having to go up against them with nothing to even the playing field out didn't inspire much confidence in a favourable out come.

Without giving it much thought, Dean captured Castiel's lips in a delicate kiss. Castiel responded, allowing Dean access to his mouth and raised a single hand, his fingers hovering above Dean's cheek. Dean rose a hand to meet Castiel's and pressed Castiel's hand to his cheek, his own hand covering Castiel's cold one. It was Dean's way of saying sorry.

Breaking the kiss Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, "I'm sorry Cas. I'm sorry for being the reason you disobeyed and fell".

"Dean". Castiel tried to stop Dean but Dean carried on regardless.

"No Cas, you were in the guy upstair's good books before you met me. Now you've fallen, you've lost your grace and your being hunted! And it's all my fault. I led you into doubt! I made you question!"

Castiel pressed a hand over Dean's mouth to shut him up. "I made my own decisions Dean, I will live with the consequences of those actions. Picking my own course of action though … I … ".

"I'm going to help you". Dean had removed Castiel's hand from his mouth and was gripping it tightly in his own. Castiel stared at it. "I promise I will help you out and stand by you no matter what". Dean pressed another kiss to Castiel's lips to seal it. "Even if it means going against the full force of heaven, I will not leave your side".

"Thank you Dean". Castiel whispered.

End.


End file.
